bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Living up in Death
Note: is the second chapter of the Jinki Fragments arc, and the second chapter of Part V. Unwelcome Visitors Both Seireitou and Raian looked up at the Garganta forming in the skies above Karakura, and soon enough, the sky would crack as a result. Two beings then walked out, one rather large with a ripped kimono, and the other was much shorter in comparison, and had a menacing grin marked on his face. "So this... is Karakura?" asked the large man, with apathy evident in his voice. "Doesn't seem like there's much to it..." The shorter man smirked, "Who cares where we are. You remember what we need ta' do. Find 'dat boy!" he stated firmly. Seireitou narrowed his eyes, noting that these two arrivals hadn't picked up on either MisQ's or even his own spiritual pressures. "Raian... I'll trust you to handle these two gentlemen, yes?" Raian grinned, "Sure thing. I'll get a chance... to try out my new power." Yūbi swiveled to meet Raian's gaze, "Raian-san?" he asked, concern filling his voice. "Its okay, Yūbi-san. Its about time anyways." he replied. Raian rummaged through the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a Shinigami Substitute Badge. Slamming its skull symbol to his chest, Raian exited his Human body, causing Yūbi to catch it to prevent any harm to it. Raian himself was clad in a shihakushō now, with cross-like bracelets on his arms, and one around his neck as well. He looked back at Yūbi as he drew his sealed Zanpakutō. "Yūbi, take care of my body, ok?" he asked. Yūbi nodded and Raian took off. He arrived in mid-air, facing the two newcomers, "Yo!" he announced his presence. The two strangers looked at Raian, the shorter one with another smirk. "Well well, look'ee here. The welcomin' commitee!" he stated, drawing the sword that was on his back; the blade was shaped like a standard katana. The larger man sighed, "Hyō, please don't do something rash... he isn't the one we're looking for." Hyō scoffed, "Don't give me that baby shit, Teiru. This guy came looking for us. I don't wanna seem rude..." he answered, with a grin, facing back to Raian. Teiru sighed once more, "I see... There's no talking you out of this, is there?" Teoru faced Raian with a silent face. "I apologize, Human-san. But I will have to kill you." Raian vs Hyō & Teiru "Human-san?" Raian mused, "Oh boy, you guys have your races mixed up. Never mind that, though. I'll soon correct you." He glanced down at Seireitou and Yūbi below him. Minato was still out cold. He needed to finish this up so that they could heal him. "My, my... no avoiding it, I suppose. Rip...Jūjiraiku!" he declared. An explosion of purple-outlined black reiatsu changed his katana into a large claymore-like blade, which he immediately rested on his shoulders. "Well then..whose first?" he beckoned. Teiru's eyes widened, "A Shinigami...?!" Hyō merely smirked, "Excellent! I was hoping to really let loose!" he stated, charging right at Raian with his sword in hand. "Crash... Ryūha!" Hyō called out, his katana turning into a large gauntlet glove, continuing his charge at Raian. Teiru watched on in silence. Raian's eyes narrowed and his lips contorted into a menacing grin, "So be it. Just be careful...not to get cut." he warned, pulling his large sword off of his shoulders to block the oncoming attack. Hyō smirked once more, "Shinigami... I'll teach you the true meaning of being careful! My Shikai doesn't crush... it decimates!" he yelled, punching the space right near Raian, creating a massive shockwave that pushed the two of them far back from eachother. Catching Raian offguard, Teiru appeared behind him at breakneck speeds. "Please forgive me for this. Hadō #33: Sōkatsui." he stated, releasing a point-blank attack at Raian's blindspot. Raian grinned, "You guys just don't listen. Kiteni!" he declared. Suddenly, Teiru's Sōkatsui was sucked into Raian's blade, which he then pointed at Hyō, firing the same attack, now stronger and faster, in his attacker's direction. "Tch." Hyō jumped up high, dodging the attack just barely, as he charged forward for Raian's head. "You'll pay for that, Shinigami!" Once Hyō got close, he launched a punch right for Raian's head, carefully aiming his leg for a follow-up attack. "You call this a fight? Fine then, I'll spruce it up a bit." Raian threatened, "Bakudō #63, !" Raian launched the Kidō, however, he used it in a very unusual way. Instead of binding his attackers with the attack, as it is usually used, Raian caused the attack to swirl around him like a barrier, blocking both Hyō's punch and kick. He then swung his over-sized sword for Kyō's own head. "I thought I told you, Shinigami...! My Zanpakutō doesn't crush, it decimates!" he reiterated, smashing right through the Kidō with his gauntlet with ease. His punch continued for Raian's head at incredible speeds, as Teiru began his descent toward Yūbi below. Raian barely managed to move his head in time to allow the punch to fly past his head. "Keigetsu Tentō!" he shouted, firing a large wave of spiritual energy directly at Hyō. He then looked down towards Yūbi. Sighing, he held his palm up, "Bakudō #81, ." he stated, summoning a barrier in front of Teiru, "Don't get cold feet just yet!" Hyō grinned as Teiru smiled. "Team Technique: Barrier Link." both of them stated, as the reishi from Keigetsu Tentō and the Danku spell began forming strands of spiritual energy, connected to one another, soon enough trapping Raian and Hyō in an unbreakable cube-shaped barrier. Teiru froze from his movement, and looked back at Raian. "This prison was created to seperate you from the Jinki Fragment. Good luck escaping." he stated, as he floated down to where Yūbi and Seireitou was. Awakening? Teiru got to the ground, and walked to Seireitou, Yūbi, and the unconcious Minato. As he looked at these three, he frowned. "Which one of you is the Jinki Fragment?" Yūbi grabbed his Zanpakutō and stepped forward, "You'll have to go through me to find out." he declared, releasing its Shikai once more. "Raian-san can handle himself, and now that you've eliminated the threat of the other guy coming to help you, I can focus on you with all my power." Teiru narrowed his eyes, drawing the sword on his hip. "Underestimating me is not wise." he answered, closing his eyes. "Form... Shitōrui." he stated, as his body would glow a bright yellow. Suddenly, on both sides, a clone of his body would form, resulting in three in total. "My ability is to form clones of myself. Solid clones. You stand no chance." spoke the middle one, as the left one went for Seireitou, and the other went for Yūbi. At that moment, Minato's eyes began to slowly open. "What... what's going... on...?" came to mind as he looked at what was going on. His eyes were drawn to the clones of a mysterious person he hadn't known, and to Seireitou and Yūbi. "Kawahiru...-shishō? And... that guy that..." he thought, as one of the three Teiru came up to him. It was revealed that both Yūbi and Seireitou were distracted by barrages of Kidō, leaving Minato unattended. "Now then, Jinki Fragment... you will come with me." Teiru stated, reaching his hand out for Minato. "No... not again...! I hate this...!" came to Minato's mind, trying to back up from Teiru's grasp. Raian looked back over his shoulder, through the barrier, to see Minato's predicament. He then turned back to Kyō. "This barrier seems pretty impenetrable. I guess you guys made it to keep me from escaping, but therein lies your mistake." he began, drawing a confused look from Kyō. "You see, I've been holding back this whole time. You're looking at a Shinigami who has gone through Jinzen training. Of course, that was before I lost my powers, but they have since-then returned. So then... I'll end this in a flash." Suddenly, a massive reiatsu filled the barrier, causing the seams of the barrier to crack with the stress of containing such a large power. White energy began to fly off of his sword, like wisps of flames. "Taisuga...Tenshō!" he murmured, releasing a blast from his blade, which exploded, filling the entire barrier with the explosion. The sudden increase in reiatsu, caused Yūbi to look up from his fight, "Dang..! So...that's what Raian-san is capable of as a Shinigami." he thought. Even still, though, he was pinned down by Teiru's clones. "Seireitou-san!" he yelled to Seireitou, "Save Minato! I'll take them out of here!" With that, he activated his Fullbring, pulling himself, Teiru's clones, and Teiru himself into his alternate dimension. Once inside, Yūbi drew his Shikai once more, "Like it? That Fullbring is called Pocket in the World. There is no escape from here unless I permit it. This fight of ours is a fight to the death." he declared. Minato's Scream... All seemed as if the enemies were stopped. But it was all in vain. Out from the rocky structure near the scene, came Teiru. Minato's eyes widened in complete shock, and Seireitou, who was watching from afar, also seemed rather off-put by this. Teiru began to slowly walk toward the cowering Minato, with a soft expression of apathy on his face. "My Zanpakutō creates clones, but also, allows me to switch my own body with one of the clones I create. The three inside, fighting the boy, are all clones." he explained, Seireitou narrowing his eyes in annoyance. "Now then, Jinki Fragment... You are coming with us." the real Teiru stated, walking closer and closer toward the young man. Minato cringed in fear, backing up as much as could, as Seireitou began to run toward the two. "I have you now, Fragment!!" yelled Teiru, running toward Minato. "Shi... I won't make it...!" came to Seireitou's mind, as he too ran toward Minato. "Stay back...! Stay back!!" Minato would scream, holding his hand out with his eyes closed. "Very well. I will help you, just this once." Without seeing where he was aiming, his hand aimed for the nearing Seireitou, a look of confusion coming to the silver-haired man's face. "What...?" Minato's hand began to glow with a bright blue light, blinding both Seireitou and Teiru. Seireitou froze where he stood, his eyes widened as his eye color began to fade to a dismal grey, falling to his knees, and soon enough, he collapsed into unconsciousness. Teiru tried to catch a glimpse of what was happening, but his eyes also widened as he saw Minato... strange transformation...]] Minato had changed, completely. He was surrounded in a surge of white spiritual power, and sporting a completely new appearance. He didn't even look like Minato Kuramoto anymore. Teiru grit his teeth in anger. "What... Who... Who are you?!!" he screamed in anger, an attitude not usually common in what was seen of Teiru. The shock alone caused him to lose concentration, dispelling both the clones he formed and the barrier he assisted in forming. Minato himself was confused, looking at his hands and body in disbelief. "What... What is this...?" Overhead, Raian had managed to shatter the barrier with his previous attack. Smoke now covered where Hyō once stood. Before he could launch a follow up, he sensed a shift in the reiatsu below him. He wheeled around, looking at the newly transformed Minato and the unconscious Seireitou. "That... That reiatsu belongs to Seireitou!" Raian thought, narrowing his eyes as he did, "But, for some reason, Minato-kun is emitting it. Did he...take Sei's reiatsu?" Minato looked on, still in shock, as Teiru regained composure. "It doesn't change anything... I'm still taking you with us...!" he demanded, charging at the transformed Minato. With a hand gesture, without knowing if it'd do anything, he held his hand at the incoming Teiru. Suddenly, a burst of white spiritual energy escaped from his hand, shaping into that of a blade, but continued flowing outwards, a large portion smashing into Teiru's body. With a groan, Teiru was sent flying toward a building, causing a loud crashing sound to ring out, much to Hyō's visible surprise. Only a trail of blood was any indication of Teiru's current state. "I've... I've got to get outta 'ere...!" he confirmed to himself in complete fear, flying upwards into the sky, desparately trying to escape. Minato called out, "Mister, don't let him escape!" addressing Raian. "Tch, worry about yourself, kid!" Raian shouted, flashing up to stop Hyō's escape. "We're not done yet! Taisuga Tenshō!" he roared. Another enormous energy wave launched in the shape of a wheel at Hyō, the explosion from this one lighting up the entire city of Karakura, and the sound wave produced by the blast rocking the city's very atmosphere. Hyō's very scream of pain matched the sound of the grand attack, and eventually, his body was swallowed up by the spiritual energy, leaving not even a single trace of the being left... as if he was burned into ashes and faded away. Minato's bore a soft smile weakly, "We... did it..." he stated softly, falling to his knees as his long white hair began to crumble away, his body returning to its normal appearance, as he too fell unconcious. To Be Continued... Shinigami Encyclopedia... :Seireitou held up his pointing stick, tapping his open hand with it. "Today, we're going to talk about Raian's Zanpakutō, Jūjiraiku." Scenes of Raian's fight with Hyō are then shown on the screen. "Jūjiraiku is a Zanpakutō of immense power, and while we haven't seen its true capabilities, it is capable of releasing Getsuga Tenshō..." Raian then stepped in, with a comically angered face. "It isn't Getsuga Tenshō, it's Taisuga Tenshō! One means 'Moon Fang', the other means 'Sun Fang'. Get your Japanese right!" he retorted. Seireitou looked off to the side comically, "Whether it's sun or moon, it pales in comparison to my Hanullim~" he mused. Raian drew his sword, getting up in Seireitou's face. "Oh really?! Why don't we prove that with a beatdown!" he challenged, a vein growing in Seireitou's forehead, drawing his own sword. "...Bring it!" as the two comically began clashing blades. With this, Yūga then stepped out. "Until next time." he stated softly, with Seireitou and Raian's fight getting more intense in the background.